powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebellion
is an alien insurrection army fighting in the shadow of the Space Federation to liberate the universe centered in the 88 constellation systems from the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, based on the planet of the same name located in the Washi System from which the android Raptor 283 heralds from. The Kyuranger team are a part of this organization, traveling through space in the Rebellion spaceship ORION, and later the Battle Orion Ship. History Formation A resistance movement defying the oppressive rule of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, the Rebellion was formed to liberate the 88 constellation systems which comprised Jark Matter's dominion. Based from Rebellion HQ on Planet Rebellion in the Washi System, the Rebellion was initially led by Supreme Commander Big Bear. Among his supporters was a young dragon named Shou Ronpo who, through an unorthodox use of the Skill Kyutama Ryu, became the first person to transform into a Kyuranger, a warrior who legends foretold would rise from the power of the Kyutamas to save the universe in its time of need. Known as Ryu Violet, Shou, against Big Bear's orders, would impetuously attack the forces of Jark Matter on his own while his Kyuranger system was still incomplete. This led to tragedy as Jark Matter would strike back against the Rebellion, very nearly destroying the resistance. Seeing Shou at the mercy of Jark Matter's assassins Ikargen and Mardakko, Big Bear stepped in to save him by holding them off, an act which led to him being gutted by the assassins. Addressing Shou for the last time, Big Bear urged him to find the Kyurangers, whom he believed to be the universe's only hope. Ultimately, Big Bear would sacrifice himself to save Shou as he produced an explosive which he detonated, taking his own life while holding back the assassins long enough for Shou to escape. In the wake of Big Bear's death, Shou Ronpo inherited his place as the Rebellion's Supreme Commander while heeding his word as he embarked on a journey across space to find the people who would become the Kyurangers while collecting the legendary Kyutamas. Collecting the Kyutamas As depicted in a series of illustrations by the Supreme Commander himself, Shou Ronpo would travel across various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutamas so as to oppose the tyranny of Jark Matter, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Among the Kyutamas he collected was that of Pega-san of the Pegasus System, who resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Traveling together, Shou supposedly wielded the power of Pega-san to defeat the Giant Monster of planet Babangi. However, the authenticity of parts of Shou's story would be doubted by Naga Ray. Gathering the Kyurangers Heeding the word of Big Bear, Shou Ronpo sought out the people who would become the Kyurangers as well as gathering the Kyutamas. The first such person he found was Stinger, a young man who was searching across space for his older brother Scorpio, who had sold out him and his tribe in the Sasori System to Jark Matter, to the point of attacking Jark Matter members himself. Approaching Stinger, Shou was engaged by the youth, who assumed that he too was a member of Jark Matter. Though making short work of Stinger, Shou realized his strength and verified him as a potential Kyuranger when he saw the Sasori Kyutama drop from his person. Picking up the Kyutama while presenting the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster, Shou offered Stinger a chance to put his strength to good use by taking Jark Matter down. Respecting his wish to find his brother, Shou planted Stinger to spy on Jark Matter for such information as well as anything else of use to the Rebellion. While Stinger operated in secret, an initial trio of Kyurangers were assembled: composed of the chef Spada/Kajiki Yellow, the shinobi Hammie/Chameleon Green, and Champ/Oushi Black, an justice-upholding android built by independent dissident Dr. Anton to fight to protect the oppressed before his death at the hands of a Jark Matter assassin. Furthermore, a Type 283 android named Raptor, whom had been constructed on Planet Rebellion to serve as assistant to Shou, would be assigned as captain of the ORION, a spaceship which would serve as the base of the Kyurangers as they opposed Jark Matter throughout the universe. Kyuranger With Don Armage finally defeated, the Space Federation was restored with Tsurugi Ohtori reinstalled back as its president once more. The former Rebellion, now led by Commander Stinger, promoted by a now Supreme Commander Shou Ronpo was repurposed to preserve peace and restore the liberated constellation systems. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Members *Supreme Commander Big Bear Kyurangers Notes *The Rebellion was inspired by the Alliance and the 'Resistance '''in Star Wars, sharing the same goal of restoring peace in the universe. See Also *The good-half of Dr. Anton, an independent dissident whom created Champ, after spliting his evil-half from his human body and before being assassinated by Scorpio Appearances episode 24, ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father'' **''Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' }} Category:Organizations and Companies in Sentai